Alien: Deleted Scenes
by ahsokanerd
Summary: Scenes that were cut in updated versions of chapters, or never made it into the story. Not part of Alien's canon.


These are deleted scenes, and not part of Alien's canon - they never took place.

**Chapter 8**

Why was this scene deleted?

Eli would have become the second most important political figurehead in this story, second only to President Danho. Deleting this scene was a difficult decision, as it gave some background on his views. However, I decided that it was too much politics for this story, and portrayed some characters in the wrong light. Thus, not only did I delete this scene, but I decided to get rid of the character from this story entirely. Changes to earlier chapters will be published after the story is complete.**  
**

Deleted Scene: Eli speaks with Ahsoka

…"Excuse me, Miss Tano. May I come in?" _Perfect moment ruined,_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Come in," replied Ahsoka. "What do you need?" The man sat down in a nearby chair. He was young, maybe in his early twenties. His hair was a silky orange, and his build was short and muscular. Freckles covered his face. "My name is Eli Davenport. I manage the Department of Public and Foreign Relations for Extra-Terrestrial Affairs, but you can call it the FRETA if you like."

Ahsoka raised her left eye marking in a questioning look. "And...?" Eli then tried to explain is the simplest way possible what that meant. "What that means is that I, along with the rest of FRETA, will be representing you and your position to the public and other nations. The reason I am meeting with you now is so I can get a better understanding of what to say about you in different interviews I'll be participating in over the next coming week."

Ahsoka inwardly groaned. "Can't you use all the information I've already given you? What is left to discuss? Please, get it over with already." Eli looked a little surprised at this outburst, but quickly recovered. "I'm afraid that you have not given us a lot of information. For example, you've told us about your Republic's size and strength, but very little of the actual technology behind it."

"And for some reason you got it in your head that I'd be willing to tell all the military secrets I was given?" Ahsoka was clearly agitated and angry at him. Eli wanted to slap himself in the face. "No, no, certainly not. I just would like to know what these things actually look like and what they can do. I'd also like to know more about your species."

"You know what, no. There is no way I will say anything other than what I've already said a ton of times. I will tell your that we were winning the war, and that the Republic used to be my friend, before they stabbed me in the back, ok? Now get out of my room! /Enough already!/" Reluctantly, Eli left the room as she had requested.

Ahsoka had sensed that his intentions were good, and that he wasn't actually going to get her to try and tell secrets. She was fed up with…**  
**

**Chapter 11**

Why was this scene deleted?

Chapter 11 of Alien focuses on Ahsoka's personal struggle in getting used to "normal life" on Earth, and it started off as a new day. This scene was what would have opened the chapter, and it occurred the night before. I felt that it needed to go, as it made Ruth seem almost stupid and overly rebellious, which she is not, and it went away from the focus of the chapter.

Deleted Scene: Ruth speaks with her Mom (Rebecca)

"Ruth, I need to talk with you." Ruth groaned. "I don't want to talk about it, Mom. I'm fine, really." Rebecca looked a Ruth in the eyes. "No, you aren't fine. You made a very insulting comment to Ahsoka earlier, and I'm afraid - for you."

"Me? Why not yourself? She an alien, Mom! We have no idea what she is capable of," said Ruth. "I know quite a bit more about her then you do," Rebecca snapped. Then she calmed down. "Ruth, you're my daughter, and I love you very much. I know you know that, and I just want what is best for you. You are being insensitive, and I think you know it."

Part of Ruth wanted to admit it, but her pride got in the way. "No," she said stubbornly. Rebecca looke at her, annoyed at her atitude. "Alright Ruth, but please be careful. I fear what Ahsoka will do if you push her too far."

Rolling her eyes, but with her head turned away so Rebecca couldn't see her, Ruth got into bed. Her Mom left, and she turned off the lights. It was going to be a long night, left alone to her thoughts.

**Chapter 12**

Why was this scene deleted?

Initially planned to be the first part of chapter twelve, this scene had Ahsoka build her lightsabers with Peter, at his request. This seemed to be fudge mentally out of character for both Peter and Ahsoka, so it was cut. Ahsoka builds her lightsabers later, after school begins, on her own. There is also a massive increase of fantasy and length for the modified version of this scene, and it is a chapter all on it's own.

Deleted Scene: Ahsoka Builds Her Lightsabers with Peter

A few weeks later after breakfast, Ahsoka went to the basement with Peter. He wanted to show her an invention that he was working on that would help him in the woods, and being the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, she was naturally interested.

Rebecca and Ruth watched them go downstairs. "I think Peter has found a new friend," said Rebecca. She was glad that Ahsoka was getting to know Peter, because she hadn't wanted her to feel so lonely.

Ruth gave an angry look, and went over to the counter to wash the dishes. "They didn't even help clear the table," she fumed. "How can you like her?"

"How can you not? Don't nitpick her actions," replied Rebecca, annoyed at her daughter. She hadn't stopped resenting Ahsoka, but she was no longer rude. To Ahsoka's face, that is.

Ahsoka continued downstairs, embarrassed. Her montrals could pick up even the smallest noises, and she had heard every word of Rebecca and Ruth's converstation. She was tempted to walk back upstairs and help clear the table, as Ruth had wanted her to do, but that would mean admitting that she had heard them.

_"I'll never get used to this,"_ Ahsoka thought, reflecting on her ability to hear what others were trying to keep private, due to her supurb hearing.

"This is my scrap metal collection," said Peter, showing her around his section of the basement. "I've been adding to it for years, but never found a use for them." He blushed.

_"Why did he blush like that?"_ Ahsoka was confused and asked, "What is it?"

Peter looked at the ground and stuttered. "I... um... don't actualy have anything to help me with cutting down trees, so I was hoping..." he paused, and Ahsoka raised her eyemarkings. "So I was wondering if you could use these parts to build that weapon of yours."

_"It is the will of the force. You must build them!"_ Ahsoka's eyes widened. That voice was in her head. What was it? Wait... it was the Daughter! "I will build them Peter. Right now if you like," said Ahsoka, surprising both herself and Peter.

"Wow. Okay, that was easier than I thought," said Peter. There was something going on that he didn't understand, and it confused him.

Ahsoka felt around the bucket of metal parts, and to her surprise, realized that there were all the parts she needed to build a lightsaber inside. _"This is one of the strangest things ever to happen to me," _ she thought. _"Something is going on that I don't understand."_

Peter watched in fascination as the parts in his box starting fliging in the air, in a circle around the room, at a fast speed. Slowly, certain parts started flying the the center of the circle, and were beggining to form two cylinder shapes.

Ahsoka soon had all the parts she needed. All that remained, was the lightsaber crystals. she had kept them in her pocket all this time, and she reached in and took them out, thowing them into the air. With some final movements, all the parts connected, and the lightsabers were complete.

Standing up, Ahsoka took them in her hand, and ignited them. They were just like old blades, except for one small thing. At the end of the handle, they each a small silver button. She decided not to risk finding out what they did.

"Wow," breathed Peter, staring at Ahsoka and her lightsabers. "Those are so cool!" She had to admit that they were cool. Her enthusiasm of building her lightsabers was hampered by what had happened in the past, and she had seen so many lightsabers before, that the uniqueness of seeing a lightsaber did not exist for her. However, she was happy to have her lightsabers in her hands again.

"Can you cut something, please?" Peter was still completely zoned out on Ahsoka's lightsaber blades. Laughing, she deactivated them, and attached them to her belt. It felt good to have the familier weapon's weight on her hips again, but there was huge amount of guilt that she couldn't ignore. Nothing that was her fault of course, but she knew that constructing a lightsaber if you were not a Jedi, or lightsabers for that matter, was against the laws of the Republic, and jail would await those who broke this law.

"Of course Peter," said Ahsoka. "Let's go outside." As they walked, Ahsoka began asking Peter questions about school.


End file.
